english_voice_overfandomcom-20200216-history
Scott McNeil
Scott McNeil (born September 15, 1962 in Brisbane, Queensland, Australia) is an Australian-born Canadian actor and voice actor. He's known for voicing: Koga in Inuyasha and Duo Maxwell in Mobile Suit Gundam Wing. Animation Voice Work 'Animation' *¡Mucha Lucha! (2002) - Additional Voices *Aaagh! It's the Mr. Hell Show! (2001-2002) - Additional Voices *Action Man (1996) - Additional Voices *Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog (1993) - Additional Voices *Beast Machines: Transformers (1999-2000) - Rattrap, Waspinator, Dinobot, Silverbolt *Beast Wars: Transformers (1996-1999) - Rattrap, Silverbolt, Waspinator *Being Ian (2005-2007) - Announcer (ep13), Announcer (ep28), Del (ep48), Gym Teacher (ep13), Mr. Begley (ep28), Passenger#4 (ep28), Police Officer (eps51-52), Ricky (ep13), Soldier (ep13) *Captain N: The Game Master (1991) - Additional Voices *Care Bears: Adventures in Care-a-lot (2007) - Additional Voices *Chuck's Choice (2017) - Additional Voices *Darkstalkers (1995) - Lord Raptor *Dino Babies (1994) - Additional Voices *Double Dragon (1993-1994) - Additional Voices *Dragon Booster (2004-2006) - Cain *Dragon Tales (1999-2005) - Additional Voices *DreamWorks Dinotrux: Supercharged (2018) - Split (ep8) *Edgar & Ellen (2007) - Grandfather (ep3) *Exchange Student Zero (2015) - Lionel Stitt, Headmaster (ep1), King Karuta *Exosquad (1994) - Additional Voices *Extreme Dinosaurs (1997) - Additional Voices *Fat Dog Mendoza (1998) - Alien #1 (ep1), Bus Driver (ep3), Golphing Buddy (ep5), Handyman, Lab Guy (ep20), Matthews (ep20), Old Man (ep11), Pee Wee "Chili" Bottoms (ep18) *Firehouse Tales (2005) - Additional Voices *G.I. Joe: A Real American Hero (1990-1991) - Additional Voices *Generation O! (2000-2001) - Additional Voices *George of the Jungle (2007-2008) - Additional Voices *He-Man and the Masters of the Universe (2002-2004) - Beastman, Calix (ep35), Clawful, Kobra Khan, Merman, Ram-Man, Spelean (ep36), Spelean Warrior (ep14), Stratos *Hero: 108 (2012) - Bartley (ep39), Beetle King (ep39), Huricane Lee (ep34), Man #2 (ep34), Stingray King (ep30), Twin Masters *Hurricanes (1993) - Additional Voices *Johnny Test (2005-2013) - Mr. White, Bumper's Dad (ep65), Clyde (ep94), Gangster (ep94), Kirk (ep64), Man in Crowd (ep65), Mitchell Randalls/Bumper, Mutant Agent#2 (ep65), Patrolman (ep94), Rich Guy (ep44), Sherriff (ep97), Snooty Man (ep44) *Kid vs Kat (2010) - Additional Voices *King Arthur and the Knights of Justice (1992-1993) - Additional Voices *Krypto the Superdog (2005-2006) - Ace the Bat Hound, Ignatius *League of Super Evil (2009-2012) - Voltar, Admiral (ep50), Alarm Voice (ep23), Announcer (ep28), Blecch, Bolkar, Boy (ep33), Boy (ep43), Bunny (ep44), Camera Operator (ep37), Checker (ep25), Citizen (ep11), Citizen (ep40), Citizen 1 (ep48), Citizen 01 (ep33), Citizen 3 (ep39), Commodore (ep21), Destruktor, Elite 33 (ep13), Fan (ep11), Fiyero, Friendly PA (ep31), Globulous (ep39), Gynorman 1 (ep26), Gynorman 1st Officer (ep51), Gynorman 2 (ep26), Gynorman Guard (ep26), Gynorman Guard (ep28), Happy Citizen (ep36), Henchbot Elite (ep48), Herb Geezler (ep13), Kid (ep43), Kinder Kreep, Mal (ep18), Man (ep38), Man (ep50), Man 01 (ep35), Man 3 (ep36), Mayor, Metrotownian 01 (ep31), Metrotownian 3 (ep51), Mrs. Bandango (ep14), Nanny Bot (ep46), Neighbor (ep19), Neighbor (ep44), Neighbor Woman 01 (ep10), Nightlight (ep52), Nightshade, Old Lady (ep9), Old Man Jenkins (ep10), Person in Line (ep12), Puppy (ep47), Queen Ant (ep32), Rock Gothlington, Seymour Sweat (ep52), Skullmando (ep24), Soldier (ep17), Studio Staff (ep51), Sushizilla (ep29), S.W.E.A.T. Soldier (ep41), Sweat Soldier (ep10), Sweat Trooper 2 (ep49), TV Announcer (ep35), Trooper (ep34), Vet (ep17), Voltar Clone (ep9), White Knight (ep22) *Lego Elves: Secrets of Elvendale (2017) - Additional Voices *Lego Ninjago: Masters Of Spinjitzu (2012-2018) - Acting Coach (ep61), Bad Detective, Bartender (ep56), Chewtoy, Clouse, Digital Overlord, Fangpyre (ep30), General Arcturus (ep40), Ghost Arcturus (ep44), Guard #2, Karlof, Nadakhan, Overlord, SOG Thug (ep94), Salty Old Man (ep59), Stone Warrior (ep20), The Golden Master (ep34) *Madeline (1995) - Additional Voices *Maryōku yummy (2010) - Additional Voices *Max Steel (2013) - Klean Kal (ep15) *Mega Man (1994) - Additional Voices *Mummies Alive! (1997) - Additional Voices *NASCAR Racers (1999) - Additional Voices *ReBoot (1995-1998) - Additional Voices *RoboCop: Alpha Commando (1998) - Additional Voices *RollBots (2009) - Additional Voices *Sabrina: The Animated Series (1999) - Additional Voices *Shadow Raiders (1998-1999) - Additional Voices *Sherlock Holmes in the 22nd Century (1999) - Additional Voices *Sitting Ducks (2001) - Additional Voices *Slugterra (2012-2013) - Andre Geyser (ep18), Howard, Mr. Saturday *Spider-Man: Unlimited (1999-2001) - Additional Voices *Storm Hawks (2007-2009) - Stork, Advisor (ep2), Black, Blister, Chief Thragg (ep48), Clowniac (ep49), Cyclonian #2 (ep35), Cyclonian #2 (ep44), Cyclonian Flyer (ep13), Dag (ep30), Davey Digger (ep10), Eyeball, Gold (ep46), Harrier, Hobo #2 (ep35), King Agar (ep24), King Agathar (ep11), Lady Wallop (ep48), Luegy, Page (ep4), Project Commander (ep14), Repton, Rinjiin (ep37), Roughneck (ep47), Shady Merchant (ep19), Steward, Talon Leader (ep6), Tamaron Captain (ep23), Tritonn, Underling (ep5), Walder (ep20), Worried Crewman (ep12) *Street Fighter (1995) - Additional Voices *Superbook (2012) - Phicol (ep6), Samuel (ep6) *The Baby Huey Show (1994) - Additional Voices *The Cramp Twins (2004) - Biker 1 (ep29), Official (ep29), Rawhide Bear (ep31), Turnip Shoot Man (ep31) *The Deep (2015-2016) - Bruce (ep23), Chadwick (ep4) *The Wacky World of Tex Avery (1997) - Additional Voices *Weird-Ohs (1999) - Additional Voices *X-Men: Evolution (2000-2003) - Additional Voices *Yakkity Yak (2002) - Additional Voices 'Animation - Dubbing' *Billy the Cat (1996) - Additional Voices *Martin Mystery (2004) - Additional Voices *Mix Master: King of Cards (2006) - Prince Brad, Agjakdevil, Matobi, Mayor, Pirostar, Twistunga 'Direct-to-Video Movies' *¡Mucha Lucha!: The Return of El Maléfico (2005) - Minotoro, Shoeshine Man, Sr. Hasbeena, Vegas Performer *Action Man: X Missions: The Movie (2005) - Gangrene, 1st Commando, X-Robots *Barbie: Fairytopia (2005) - Ruby *Barbie & The Diamond Castle (2008) - Troll *Barbie in A Mermaid Tale (2010) - Syrenka's Pet Fish *Barbie of Swan Lake (2003) - Peddler *Ben Hur (2003) - Jesus Christ, Art Instructor, Number 59 *Bionicle: Mask of Light: The Movie (2003) - Toa Tahu, Graalok The Ash Bear, Toa Onua *Bionicle 3: Web of Shadows (2005) - Bomonga, Keetongu *Candy Land: The Great Lollipop Adventure (2005) - King Kandy, Head Licorice Bite *Care Bears: Share Bear Shines (2010) - Additional Voices *Care Bears: The Giving Festival (2010) - Additional Voices *Care Bears: To the Rescue (2010) - Additional Voices *Casper's Haunted Christmas (2000) - Stretch, Noel Jollimore *G.I. Joe: Spy Troops (2003) - Destro *G.I. Joe: Valor vs. Venom (2004) - B.A.T., Destro, Gung-Ho *Grandma Got Run Over by a Reindeer (2000) - Additional Voices *Howard Lovecraft and the Frozen Kingdom (2016) - Govlins, Ice Govlin "Barry" *Howard Lovecraft and the Kingdom of Madness (2018) - Govlins, Hamish Rice *Howard Lovecraft and the Undersea Kingdom (2017) - Dagon, Goblins, Ice Goblin "Barry" *Hulk Vs (2009) - Additional Voices *In Search of Santa (2004) - Bubkus Bill, Mortmottimes, Timebomb Tom *Leo the Lion: King of the Jungle (1994) - Additional Voices *Lion of Oz (2000) - Gloom *Max Steel: Bio Crisis (2008) - Elementor *Max Steel: Countdown (2006) - Jefferson Smith, Elementor *Max Steel: Dark Rival (2007) - Jefferson Smith, Elementor *Max Steel: Endangered Species (2004) - Jefferson Smith *Max Steel: Forces of Nature (2005) - Jefferson Smith, Elementor, Male Tour Guide *Max Steel: Makino's Revenge (2011) - Makino, Agent, Bus Driver, Captain, Mike Nickelson, Reporter *Max Steel: Monstrous Alliance (2012) - Elementor, Makino, Psycho Droid, Weatherman *Max Steel vs. The Toxic Legion (2010) - Elementor, Mike Nickelson, Psycho Droid *Monster Mash (2000) - Additional Voices *Mosaic (2007) - Landlord, Mr. Bullwraith *My Scene: Jammin' in Jamaica (2004) - Fortune Star Guy, Russell Bostick *Playmobil: The Secret of Pirate Island (2009) - Gruff, Joe, Sly *Red Sonja: Queen of Plagues (2016) - Bazrat, Tiath *Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer and the Island of Misfit Toys (2001) - Yukon Cornelius, Boomerang, Coach Comet, Duck, Hermey *The Condor (2007) - Dogg *The Hunchback of Notre Dame (1996) - Additional Voices *The Nutcracker (1995) - Additional Voices *The Steam Engines of Oz (2018) - Otho, Phadrig 'Direct-to-Video Movies - Dubbing' *The Adventures of Mowgli (1996) - Shere Khan 'Direct-to-Video Specials' *G.I. Joe: Sgt. Savage and His Screaming Eagles (1994) - Additional Voices *Welcome to Tonka Town (2003) - Additional Voices 'Movies' *Ark (2005) - Quinn, Additional Voices *Care Bears: Oopsy does it! (2007) - Additional Voices *Edison & Leo (2008) - Batchelor *The Princess Twins of Legendale (2013) - The Wizard Caasi, Henchmen, Jibber, Lettam *The Ten Commandments (2007) - Seti 'Movies - Dubbing' *A Chinese Ghost Story: The Tsui Hark Animation (2000) - Solid Gold *Asterix: The Mansions of the Gods (2016) - Goth *Asterix: The Secret of the Magic Potion (2019) - Fulliautomatix *Help! I'm a Fish (2001) - Sea Bass *Jester Till (2003) - Pickelhauber, Baker *Super Kid (1995) - Judogwi *The Fearless Four (1998) - 2nd Assistant, Guard #1, Hunter #1, The Manager, The Recording Director 'Shorts' *Lego Ninjago: Masters Of Spinjitzu (2015-2016) - Clouse, Nadakhan *Stellaluna (2004) - Horatio 'TV Mini-Series' *Lego Ninjago: Masters Of Spinjitzu: Decoded (2017-2018) - Digital Overlord, Nadakhan (ep4) 'TV Specials' *Battletoads (1992) - Additional Voices *Being Ian: An Ianconvenient Truth (2008) - Mr. Begley *Donner (2001) - Brock, Elf DJ, Oiled Elf, Tubby, Vocal Coach *Dragons: Metal Ages The Movie (2005) - Gryndel, Stendhal *Ghost Patrol (2016) - Colonel Geist, Pompous Artiste *Hot Wheels: World Race (2003) - Additional Voices *Max Steel: Team Turbo (2016) - Mortum *Max Steel: Team Turbo Fusion-Tek (2016) - Mortum *My Little Pony: Best Gift Ever (2018) - Flam *My Little Pony: Equestria Girls: Rollercoaster of Friendship (2018) - Flam *ReBoot: Daemon Rising (2001) - Additional Voices *ReBoot: My Two Bobs (2001) - Additional Voices *Santa Mouse and the Ratdeer (2000) - French Foreman, Loopy *Scary Godmother: Halloween Spooktakular (2003) - Additional Voices *Scary Godmother: The Revenge of Jimmy (2005) - Additional Voices *The Christmas Orange (2002) - Additional Voices *Timothy Tweedle: The First Christmas Elf (2000) - Muffin Anime Voice Work 'Anime - Dubbing' *Ayakashi: Samurai Horror Tales (2007) - A Cat, Gate Keeper (ep9), Yoshiyuki Sakai *Beyblade: Burst Evolution (2017) - Additional Voices *Black Lagoon (2007) - Chinese Man (ep1), Verrocchio (ep3) *Black Lagoon: The Second Barrage (2008) - Eugene, Gangster (ep4), Verrocchio *Dragon Ball Z (1996) - Additional Voices *Elemental Gelade (2006) - Additional Voices *Fullmetal Alchemist (2006) - Hohenheim Elric *Hikaru no Go (2006-2008) - Grandpa, Heihachi Shindo, Shimano *Inuyasha (2003-2006) - Koga *Let's Go Quintuplets (2005) - Additional Voices *Master Keaton (2003-2004) - Colonel Fox, Morris (ep30), Priest (ep17) *MegaMan: NT Warrior (2003-2004) - GutsMan *Mobile Suit Gundam 00 (2008-2009) - Ali al-Saachez, Captain (ep1), Daryl Dodge, Kinue's Boss (eps3-4), Kinue's Staff (ep2), Minister of Foreign Affairs (ep4) *Mobile Suit Gundam SEED (2004) - Koopman, Additional Voices *Mobile Suit Gundam Wing (2000) - Duo Maxwell *Monster Rancher (1999) - Additional Voices *One Piece (2015) - Shiki (ep429) *Ranma ½ (2002) - Additional Voices *Samurai 7 (2006) - Tanomo *Shakugan no Shana (2007) - Orgon *Tetsujin 28 (2006) - Additional Voices *The Story of Saiunkoku (2007-2008) - Official Wa, Seikin Gang Boss *Transformers: Energon (2004) - Jetfire, Strongarm *Zoids: Fuzors (2003) - TV Announcer 'Movies - Dubbing' *Dragon Ball Z The Movie: The Tree of Might (1998) - Additional Voices *Escaflowne: The Movie (2002) - Jajuka *Fullmetal Alchemist The Movie: Conqueror of Shamballa (2006) - Hohenheim Elric *Gundam Wing: Endless Waltz: Special Edition (2001) - Duo Maxwell *Highlander: The Search for Vengeance (2007) - Amergan, Gregor, Lab Director *Jin-Roh: The Wolf Brigade (2002) - Additional Voices *Mobile Suit Gundam: Char's Counterattack (2002) - Additional Voices *Mobile Suit Gundam SEED: The Rumbling Sky (2005) - Gerard Garcia *One Piece Film: Strong World (2013) - Shiki *Sword of the Stranger (2008) - Luo-Lang, Gohei 'OVA - Dubbing' *Black Lagoon: Roberta's Blood Trail (2013) - Gardner, Praiyachat (ep2), Richie Leroy *Night Warriors: Darkstalkers' Revenge (2000) - Lord Raptor *The Legend of the Dog Warriors: The Hakkenden (2001) - Additional Voices *Ultimate Teacher (1996) - Additional Voices Audiobook/Comic Voice Work 'Motion Comics' *Wolverine: Weapon X: Tomorrow Dies Today (2014) - Deathlok Prime, Agent 1, Civilian 2, Deathloks, Matthew K. Edwards, The Thing/Ben Grimm Live-Action Voice Work 'Movies' *Warriors of Virtue (1997) - Yun Video Games 'android/iOS Games' *Puzzle Fighter (2017) - Additional Voices 'Video Games' *Barbie Horse Adventures: Riding Camp (2008) - Fisherman Bob, Jake Lockwood *Battle Chasers: Nightwar (2017) - C Drall, Dogan, Grimbeard, Verus *Crypt of the NecroDancer (2015) - Additional Voices *Dead Rising 2 (2010) - Antoine Thomas, Big Earl Flaherty, Gameplay Guards, Mercs, Survivors *Dead Rising 2: Off the Record (2011) - Antoine Thomas, Big Earl Flaherty, Mercs, Survivors *Dead Rising 3 (2013) - Additional Voices *Dead Rising 4 (2016) - Evos *Def Jam: Fight for NY (2004) - Hero (Cocky) *Far Cry 5 (2018) - Additional Voices *Frogger's Adventures: The Rescue (2003) - Dr. Frog, Lumpy *Frogger: Ancient Shadow (2005) - Finnius, Lumpy *Frogger: Helmet Chaos (2005) - Baby frog, Finnius, Lump, Narrator *Frogger Beyond (2002) - Hi-Tech Elder, Lumpy *League of Legends (????) - Additional Voices *Medieval Moves: Deadmund's Quest (2011) - Foreman, Peter the Giant *NFS: Heat (2019) - Cop Chatter *Scarface: The World Is Yours (2006) - Additional Voices *Scooby-Doo 2: Monsters Unleashed (2004) - Evil Masked Figure *Sled Storm (1999) - Additional Voices *The Godfather (2006) - Additional Voices *Tooth and Tail (2017) - Additional Voices *Vacation Simulator (2019) - Additional Voices *Warhammer 40,000: Dawn of War (2004) - Additional Voices *Warhammer 40,000: Dawn of War: Dark Crusade (2006) - Additional Voices *Warhammer 40,000: Dawn of War: Soulstorm (2008) - Additional Voices *Warhammer 40,000: Dawn of War: Winter Assault (2005) - Additional Voices *Warhammer 40,000: Dawn of War II: Chaos Rising (2010) - Sorcerer *Warhammer 40,000: Dawn of War II: Retribution (2011) - Merrick, Sorcerer Neroth *World of Warcraft: Warlords of Draenor (2014) - Durotan 'Video Games - Dubbing' *Dynasty Warriors: Gundam 2 (2009) - Gym Ghingham, Soldier *Dynasty Warriors: Gundam 3 (2011) - Duo Maxwell, Gym Ghingham *Inuyasha: Feudal Combat (2005) - Koga *Inuyasha: The Secret of the Cursed Mask (2004) - Koga *Mobile Suit Gundam: Encounters in Space (2003) - Luce Kassel *Under the Skin (2004) - Carlos Oliveira, Cosmi Sr., Karate Champ, Old Man, Pickpocket, Young Man, Yuppie *Ys: The Ark of Napishtim (2005) - Cloa, Emilio, Mannan, Mikhail, Napishtim, Raba, Ryug, Toksa Trivia *Number of VA titles on this wiki: (217) *Number of VA Dubbing titles on this wiki: (56) *Years active on this wiki: 1990-2019. Category:Canadian Voice Actors